Moving
by Sakurachan623
Summary: Sam moves away to Laguna Beach, California. 3 years later Danny goes on vacation in Laguna and meets up with sam again but she has changed a lot so much that he doesn't even recognize her. Mentions names from the MTV show Laguna Beach: The real orange cou
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Just friends or not

"Sam, wait up!" Danny Fenton said to one of his best friends Sam Manson. "Oh, hey Danny whats up?" Sam asked

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me, Tucker, and Valerie?"

"Well I guess I could, what time?"

"7 o'clock, we'll meet at your house at 6 o'clock. Ok?"

"yeah sure 6 o'clock it is, I'll see you then bye Danny" Sam said walking off. 'Wow! This is kind of like a date between me and Danny, I wonder if he likes me like that or just as a friend?' Sam thought walking out of the school to go home and get ready for the movies.

"Ahh, Samantha your home" Sam's mother said

"hello mother" Sam said going to the stairs. "Sam I have something to tell you, it's important"

"What is it mother"

"We're moving to a place called Laguna Beach,California"

"WHAT! When did you decide this?"

"A few weeks ago"

"When are we leaving?" Sam asked sadly

"this Saturday"

"That early?"

"Yes go start packing Samantha"

"ok" Sam said going up the stairs to her room to start to pack her things. 'I should call Danny and tell him' Sam thought to her self as she picked up the phone and dialed Danny's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey is Danny there Jazz"

"yeah hold on Sam"

"Hey this is Danny"

"Hey Danny, I can't go to the movies tonight"

"Why"

"cuz I gotta pack"

"Why are you packing?"

"because I'm moving to California on Saturday"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"what do you mean your moving" Danny asked

"My mother decided she wanted a change of scenery so she bought a house in Laguna Beach, California"

"oh well I'll let you get to packing, bye Sam"

"Bye Danny" Sam said as she hung the phone up. 'I'll miss everyone here in Amity especially Danny.' Sam thought to herself.

The next day

Sam walked down the halls of Casper High for what would be the last time in her life. "Sam, you're leaving tomorrow right?" Danny asked as he walked up behind Sam. "Yea, tomorrow at 11 o'clock" Sam said as she was holding back her tears. "Well I'll come by early to tell you good bye ok?"

"ya, that's ok" Sam said as she walked out of the school.

Moving Day

"Sam, are you ready to go" Sam's mother asked her

"Yeah, but I thought that we weren't leaving until 11"

"that's when the plane leaves"

'oh great now I'll never get to say goodbye to Danny' Sam thought as she heard footsteps behind her

"Hey did I make it in time?" Danny asked

"Yeah just in time I'm about to leave for the airport"

"COME ON SAM!" Sam's mom screamed from the limo

"Well I guess I gotta go I'll talk to you later ok"

"ok"

"Bye Danny" Sam said walking to the limo

"Bye Sam" Danny said watching Sam get into the limo and he stayed until the limo drove off. 'hopefully we will see each other again someday' Danny thought as he walked to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well I didn't mention this in the first two chapters but I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters mentioned in this Story and I don't own Laguna Beach so yeah this is just to inform all of y'all but I hope you enjoy the story and if you like review and if you don't well give me some constructive criticism. ENJOY and Holla at me!

3 years later

Sam had been living in Laguna Beach for 3 years now and she had changed from goth to prep. She had grown her hair out and was wearing different clothes and she was a cheerleader and was involved in chorus. Sam had tons of friends and she also had a boyfriend named Stephen.

In Amity

"Danny are you packed yet?" Jazz asked her little brother.

"Yeah I'm packed, when are we leaving?"

"in 2 hours"

"ok"

2 Hours later

Danny and his family were on their way to the airport to go on vacation to Laguna Beach, California. What Danny forgot was that Sam now lives in Laguna and he would see her again.

"Flight 906 to Laguna Beach will be departing in 20 minutes, it is now boarding first class seats." Boomed over the intercom at the airport.

"Well I guess we should go and board" Danny's mother said as the walked to the gate and showed their tickets.

Back in Laguna

"Sam, Wait for me!" Sam's friend LC shouted as Sam was walking to her car. " oh hey LC whats up?"

"well my family from Oregon is here and I wanna know if you wanna come over for a while to save me from them."

"Sure I guess just let me call my parents and tell them first ok"

"Yah sure"

Sam pulled out her cell phone and she called her parents and told them. A couple of minutes later her and LC were on their way to LC's house.

At LC's house

"Mom I'm home" LC shouted through her mansion

"hello dear, oh why Sam it's so good to see you"

"thank you LC asked me if I wanted to come over and help her with a project she's doing"

"oh ok well you guys have fun'

"Sure we will"

Sam and LC walked up to her room and started talking when someone knocked on the door Knock Knock "who is it?"

"It's your cousin Danny" some one said through the door.

"oh come in"

"hey Lauren"

"hey Danny"

"Umm LC you could introduce us" Sam said

"Oh yeah sorry Sam this is my cousin Danny Fenton and Danny This is my friend Sam Manson."

"Wait Sam the same Sam I knew in 9 grade from Amity Park?"

"Yes" Sam said looking down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sam, Wow you look great!" Danny said taking all of Sam in.

"Thanks, Well LC I'd love to stay and chat but I forgot that I had to go and give my dog a bath, Bye!"

"Wait Sam you don't have a dog"

"Well I will in a couple of minutes"

"oh well bye Sam" LC said waving to Sam as she left.

' Wow so that was Sam, She looks totally hott.' Danny thought to himself

At Sam's house

'God did Danny look hott or what' Sam thought as she entered her bedroom which had pictures of all of her friends on it. All of a sudden her phone rang, Sam looked at the caller ID it was her friend Lo.

"Hey Lo"

"Hey Sam, You wanna come with a few of us to Café Noir?"

"Yeah sure what time?"

"in a half an hour"

"sure I'll be there bye hun."

"bye chica"

Sam hung up the phone and went to pick out an outfit for the night ahead. She decided on her pink halter that stopped just above her bellybutton and showed off her piercing and a pair of black skin tight pants and some black flip flops. "casual" Sam said to herself.

At the café

"Sam over here!" Lo screamed across the café.

"hey" Sam said as she saw who all was at the table it was Lo, Stephen, Dieter, Trey, Alex and Taylor, plus her were 6 but there were 9 chairs. "Who else is coming?" Sam asked

"LC and her 2 cousins" Lo said as Sam sat down. 'oh great now I have to see him again." Sam thought just as LC, Danny and Jazz walked in and sat down.

A couple of minutes later someone saw Sam's boyfriend Jason walk in with another girl and not just any girl the girl that Sam disliked the most, Kristin. "Umm, Sam isn't that Jason" Stephen said to one of his best friends. "Yeah it is but who is he… oh my god is that Kristin! Why is he here with Kristin" Sam started to hyperventilate "Ok I'm gonna go and confront him and break up with him" Sam said as she saw them kiss.

"Hey Jason" Sam said walking up behind him

"Oh hey Sam whats up?

"Oh I'll tell you what's up first of all you are cheating on me with a little whore and then you have a date with her in the same place that we had our first date and our first kiss and guess what Jason?"

"What?"

"IT'S OVER!" Sam said as she walked off towards the table with her friends.

"Wow Sam that was great you handled it better than I expected"

"Thanks Lo. Let's blow this joint!" Sam said as the whole table got up and went to their cars. "Hey LC you wanna spend the night at my place?" Sam asked

"Yeah but my parents said any where I go I have to bring my cousins is that ok?"

"Yeah my parents are outta town so we have the whole house to our selves." Sam said getting into her car

"Yeah I just hafta go home and get our stuff but we'll all be there in 20 minutes ok?"

"Yeah see you then"


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Hey thanks to everyone for the reviews especially the ones with a little of constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and I hope that more people will review with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Laguna Beach but I do own this plot so yeah what! Now on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

At Sam's house

KNOCK KNOCK! (I know stupid well I couldn't think of any thing else so sue me ok) "COMING" Sam said going to get the door. "Hey chica" Sam said as she opened the door, and then she saw danny 'oh great I forgot he had to come too.' Sam thought as they all came inside. "WOW! Sam your house is nice" Jazz said walking into the living room. "Well you can put your stuff in the game room and I'll be down in a minute ok?" Sam said as she went up the stairs to her room and called Tucker. (she kept in touch with Tucker but not danny) "Tuck? It's Sam guess who's downstairs right now"

"Who?"

"Danny"

"Wow he actually went to California with his family"

"Yeah anyways he's here in my house and I still like him what am I supposed to do?'

"Hey I'm not a girl and I don't really know about this stuff but here's Valerie she was on the other line so maybe she can tell you what to do"

"ok, Valerie"

"Hey Sam, well first stop freaking out and act normal and then see if he still likes you and then you can start to flirt with him and hopefully maybe you will start to date."

"Well ok wait start to date what are you talking about dating Valerie,"

CLICK Went the phone on the other end.

'great now I have to deal with this on my own' Sam thought as she went back downstairs to the game room to hang out with LC.

"So Sam what are you doing tomorrow?" LC asked

"Well I was going to hang out with Kristin and Talan then go over to Alex's house to help her get ready for her date with Jeff."

"oh well after you do all that do you want to go to the movies with us?"

"Yeah what movie?"

"I was thinking maybe Beauty Shop or something like that"

"sure! What time did you want to go?"

" Well I was thinking around eight o'clock"

"That's fine now let's get this party started!"

"Sure what should we do first?"

"How about a game of spin the bottle?" LC asked

"Well that would be fine if we had some more guys over."

"Well how about we call Stephen, Jason, Cedric, and Talan over and for girls we can invite Casey and Taylor over"

"Sure let's call them" Sam said reaching for her phone.

Sam dialed all of the numbers and everyone was coming so Sam and LC got some more food and drinks out for all the people that would be there.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang and everyone was there so Sam invited them in and they started to play the game.

A/N: Sry it has taken me so long to update I kind of forgot about this story with my other one goin on and vividly reading some other stories so hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker than this one was please review.


End file.
